Piggyback Ride
by Assassin Addams
Summary: Short legs plus one very big "Big Guy" equals fun times for Jenia Jacobs as she causes havoc backstage.


15 year old Jenia Jacobs ran through the backstage halls of Monday Night Raw in search of her best friends and favorite Uncles, Phil and his best friend Scott. She raced through the halls in a fit of giggles as she jumped over speakers, in between numerous stagehands and dodged between the bodies of her father's coworkers when she unintentionally ran smack into what felt like a brick wall.

"Oh shit!" the wall said in a scratchy deep voice as it towered over the groaning 5 foot teen. "You okay, kid?"

"No, I think your body broke my nose." she whimpered out as she held her face. Suddenly she was picked up and carried to the trainers office.

"Back so soon, Ryan?" Doc Amaan chuckled until he noticed the little body in Ryback's arms. "What happened here?" he said as he took her and sat her on the examination table.

"I ran into a giant cement block eating chicken." she said as she moved her hands to let him examine the bloody pixie like nub on her face. "I think he broke me." she pouted as the doctor cleaned her up and examined the damage.

"Sorry, kid." Ryback said as he silently prayed that he wouldn't have a 7 foot demon chasing him down for breaking his baby's precious face.

"Well, the good news is that it's not broken. The bad news is that your lovely little Ninja Turtle shirt has a blood stain on it." the doctor said as he pointed to a small stain on her shoulder.

"No, that's gravy. I ate a mountain of roast beef today with Uncle Phil and Uncle Scott at Aunt Victoria's restaurant this afternoon." she stated happily. "I had 3 sandwiches, an entire blooming onion and a oreo sundae. Uncle Cabana Bananas gave me a big Butterfinger milkshake while Uncle Phil signed some autographs for a bunch of little kids. Uncle Phil doesn't let me have a lot of sweets when we hang out. Ooh but Aunt Victoria love to stuff me with bacon pepperoni Pizza fries!"

The doctor chuckled as he gave her 2 ibuprofen for her nose. "Sounds like a certain little munchkin has a fast metabolism and an appetite of a army." he stated as he sanitized her hands off and helped her off the table."My prescription for you is simply this: No more running into giant cement people."

Ryan chuckled as the little spitfire pouted sadly.

"But there's so many..." she whined.

"Then I guess that means no more running at all, little lady." he smiled.

"Aww man!" She pouted. "That means I have to walk everywhere now."

"Walking isn't so bad." The big guy smiled.

"It is when you have short legs. One step for you big people is three normal steps for me." she pouted. "Stupid stubby little bastards." she grumbled down at her little legs.

"How about a piggyback ride from the Big Guy? Free of charge." he smiled down at her.

"Okay!" she beamed and hopped on his back.

"Where to, kid?" He chuckled.

"To catering, chauffeur! But hurry before the girls eat all the Klondike bars! " she giggled as he took off running towards catering.

Ryan stopped and set her down on one of the chairs next to the divas who were all going on about their uninteresting personal lives. "There ya go, kid."

"Thank you kindly, big guy." she smiled up at him. "Do join me!"

Ryan chuckled at the strange little child that sat in front of him. "You're kinda weird, kid."

"Thank you!" she beamed. "It's a goal I unintentionally achieve everyday. I pride myself of it."

"Why?"

She smiled at him "Why not? Who wants to be normal? Look around here, Mr. Reeves. Is anyone here normal? We're a traveling circus made up of angry Russians, bare knuckle brawlers, deadly beauty queens, strong men, crazy Samoans, lunatics, swamp monsters, nonstop eating machines and other delightful carnies. A actual life of normalcy would probably drive us insane within a year. It's a beautiful thing to be weird and it's even better when you're surrounded by people equally or even more weird than yourself 24/7. I like being weird, don't you?"

"I do like being weird, kid."

"Good but if you ever feel too weird just remember that we deal with that everyday." She snorted as she pointed over his shoulder.

He followed the direction of her black stiletto nail and bursted into a deep hearty laugh at the scene of Stardust and Goldust in character harassing poor Tom Phillips.

"A weird bunch of freaks and carnies." She giggled. "Do you have to work tonight?"

"Nope."

"Wanna go to Taco Bell and try to eat the entire food supply?" she grinned.

"Then Golden Corral?" He asked mischievously.

"Let's take Big E, Dean and the Samoans with us. They'll never see it coming." She grinned evilly.

"They won't know what hit 'em." he chuckled sinisterly and high fived the half pint evil genius.

"To the locker rooms!" She hopped on her trusty new pony and giggled as he ran around the empty halls. "Halt!" she commanded.

Ryan set her down and chuckled. "We're here."

"That's Windham's line." She smiled and knocked on the door to the male talent locker room. "You guys decent?!"

"Yep!" said the Show Off Dolph Ziggler as he opened the door and smiled at the infamous little curly haired troublemaker.

"Hi, Poodle!" she beamed up at him.

"Poodle?!" said the twin highflying Samoans. "You call this boy "Poodle?" said Jey Uso as Jimmy just snickered.

"At least I don't answer to 'Twinkie A and Twinkie B'." Dolph said with a smirk.

"Why are you 3 complainin'?! At least your names are better than mine!" complained Dean Ambrose. "I get called 'Tooney the Looney'."

"I find it very fitting, you ingrate!" she fumed.

"I like mine." Roman shrugged as he tied his sneakers.

"At least one of you show appreciation for my creativity!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"She calls you 'Manly', Joe." said Big E as he finished packing his stuff.

"Whatever you say, Bigsley." Roman snorted out the nickname as he found it hard to keep a straight face.

"We're losing them, kid." said Ryan.

"Oh right! You guys wanna go out to eat with us?" she asked with a giant grin as the room went quiet for a second.

"Yes!" They all said at once.

"Awesome! Let's go before it gets too late" she said with a content smile as she walked down the hallway humming a maniacal little song.

*3 hours later*

"Daddy, I got you a couple of steaks and a cherry slushee." she said as she walked in and wheeled in a big cooler. "The food is in there."

Kane opened the cooler and blinked. "You and your Taco Bell addiction are out of control, little rabbit." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I can stop anytime I want to." she smiled and sat down a container with a porterhouse steak in it.

Kane snorted at her blatant attempt at denial. "First step is recovery is admitting you have a problem." He chuckled at his curly haired baby monster as she enjoyed the Taco Bell feast in front of her. "How was your day, little rabbit?"

"I had the funnest day ever today, Daddy! I had a awesome lunch with Uncle Phil and Uncle Cabananas at Aunt Toria's and I made a new friend today!" She beamed happily as she continued on telling her father about her day as he listened with a smile.


End file.
